Basic Moves
DIRECTLY ENGAGE A THREAT '''When you directly engage a threat, roll +Danger. On a hit, trade blows. On a 10+, pick two. On a 7-9, pick one. • resist or avoid their blows • take something from them • create an opportunity for your allies • impress, surprise, or frighten the opposition '''UNLEASH YOUR POWERS When you unleash your powers to overcome an obstacle, reshape your environment, or extend your senses, roll +Freak. On a hit, you do it. On a 7-9, mark a condition or the GM will tell you how the effect is unstable or temporary. COMFORT OR SUPPORT '''When you comfort or support someone, roll +Mundane. On a hit, they hear you: they mark potential, clear a condition, or shift Labels if they open up to you. On a 10+, you can also add a Team to the pool or clear a condition yourself. '''PIERCE THE MASK When you pierce someone’s mask to see the person beneath, roll +Mundane. On a 10+, ask three. On a 7-9, ask one. • what are you really planning? • what do you want me to do? • what do you intend to do? • how could I get your character to ___? • how could I gain Influence over you? DEFEND '''When you defend someone or something from an immediate threat, roll +Savior. For NPC threats: on a hit, you keep them safe and choose one. On a 7-9, it costs you: expose yourself to danger or escalate the situation. • add a Team to the pool • take Influence over someone you protect • clear a condition For PC threats: on a hit, give them -2 to their roll. On a 7-9, you expose yourself to cost, retribution, or judgment. '''ASSESS THE SITUATION When you assess the situation, roll +Superior. On a 10+, ask two. On a 7-9, ask one. Take +1 while acting on the answers. • what here can I use to ________? • what here is the biggest threat? • what here is in the greatest danger? • who here is most vulnerable to me? • how could we best end this quickly? PROVOKE SOMEONE When you provoke someone susceptible to your words, say what you’re trying to get them to do and roll +Superior. For NPCs: on a 10+, they rise to the bait and do what you want. On a 7-9, they can instead choose one. • they stumble: you take +1forward against them • they err: you gain a critical opportunity • they overreact: you gain Influence over them For PCs: On a 10+, both. On a 7-9, choose one. • if they do it, add a Team to the pool • if they don’t do it, they mark a condition '''TAKE A POWERFUL BLOW '''When you take a powerful blow, roll + conditions marked. On a 10+, choose one. • you must remove yourself from the situation: flee, pass out, etc. • you lose control of yourself or your powers in a terrible way • two options from the 7-9 list On a 7-9, choose one. • you lash out verbally: provoke a teammate to foolhardy action or take advantage of your Influence to inflict a condition • you give ground; your opposition gets an opportunity • you struggle past the pain; mark two conditions On a miss, you stand strong. Mark potential as normal, and say how you weather the blow.